


[Podfic of] We Should Get Jerseys ('Cause We Make a Good Team)

by rkatz



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Reluctant matchmaking, teamfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rkatz/pseuds/rkatz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick Sharp is caught (up) in a bad romance.</p><p>(This story started out as "The Not Particularly Secret Diaries of Patrick Sharp", and...went a different direction.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] We Should Get Jerseys ('Cause We Make a Good Team)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We Should Get Jerseys ('Cause We Make a Good Team)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/722174) by [svmadelyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/svmadelyn/pseuds/svmadelyn). 



> This podfic was begun four computers, three drafts, and one inexplicable Audacity crash ago, but now it's finally finished. It's a testament to how great svmadelyn's fic is that even after the umpteenth draft, by which point I had parts of the fic literally memorized, half my retakes were because of me cracking up on the first take.  
> This is my first ever podfic, so if any of you experienced podficcers out there have any pro tips to share I would be happy to hear them.
> 
> P.S I recognize that the question of how to voice non-native English speakers is a contentious issue in this fandom, as well as in, like, life. I tried to keep that in mind when I was reading Hossa's lines, but I think mostly I just wound up imitating my mama's accent a bit, because .... German and Slovak are ... so alike? My apologies to the nation of Slovakia, and to the only man I would unironically call "daddy", Marian Hossa.

Download: [mp3](https://soundcloud.com/redhotblackhawks/we-should-get-jerseys-cause-we/s-Kkwp0)[  
](https://soundcloud.com/redhotblackhawks/we-should-get-jerseys-cause-we-make-a-good-team-by-svmadelyn/s-DxMxI)


End file.
